


Santa Calls

by Foxleggs



Series: Answer the Call [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, Christmas Fluff, Librarian Angst, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxleggs/pseuds/Foxleggs
Summary: Loki - still working at the library despite the Ouija board incident - runs into a problem at work that Thor might just be able to help him out with.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki needed a car.  


It was all he thought about as he walked to work. He continued to think about it as he let himself into the library; as he performed his - now routine - scan for ghosts; as he darted around the room hanging various articles of his outer clothing on the radiators.  


Well, technically he didn’t NEED one – the walk to work was only twenty minutes and he could not really justify the expense – but it would have been nice not to have to trudge to work in the snow. Plus, maybe if he did get one he could expand his job seeking to further afield. Then perhaps he would actually find one.  


He had spent the almost eight weeks since Halloween looking for a new job and had so far had zero luck. At first, he had panicked about having to come back to work after the Ouija board incident; when he got there, he startled at every noise, jumped whenever he thought he saw something in the corner of his eye. Eventually, though, he had been too busy to bother with such things. He could now go most of a shift without having the time to even think about it.  


When the time came for Loki to open up for the day, he ran round the room to gather all his drying clothes and throw them in the office.  


He opened the door to find no one there. Saturdays were always slow in the mornings before getting busy in the afternoon. With the snow the way it was, perhaps it would be quiet all day.  


Loki wondered if anyone would even turn up for the Tiny Tots session. He hoped so, there was a Father Christmas coming in to distribute the presents that Loki had bought. He couldn’t remember just who it was who had the honour of dressing up this year: the male relative of someone from management, for a guess. The local childminders should come in, at least, they never usually missed a session. Of course, they might not even be working on Christmas Eve Eve.  


As predicted, the day was a slow one. The Saturday assistant phoned up to say that she would not be able to make it in due to the snow. That seemed reasonable enough until Marjorie, the octogenarian volunteer who helped with Tiny Tots, walked through the door.  


Marjorie looked around, taking in the Christmas decorations. “Oh, I’m glad you finally put these up. What took you so long?”  


Loki, sat behind the counter and trying to hide his face, shrugged. “I’ve just been busy.”  


Marjorie took his answer at face value and shuffled off to set up for Tiny Tots.  


What had actually taken Loki so long to put up the Christmas decorations was his reluctance to go down to the basement by himself. He had felt the eyes of that pervy ghost on him literally the whole time he was down there. Whenever he went anywhere near the basement, Loki would picture that dead pervert rubbing his hands together in glee anticipating another ‘show’.  


Truth be told, Loki could do with another show himself – preferably a private one this time. It wasn’t as though nothing had happened with Thor since Halloween but less had happened than Loki would have liked.  


Loki’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a message flash up from Thor. That was typical, Thor just happening to text as Loki was thinking about him. It was like he summoned him. The message was simple enough – ‘How’s work?’ Loki was just typing back ‘fine’ when the phone rang.  


“Hello, Gladsheim Library.”  


“Loki, I’ve got some bad news.” It was Sandy, his manager.  


“If it’s about the Saturday assistant not coming in, she’s already called me.”  


“No, it’s Alan.”  


“Alan?” The name meant nothing to Loki.  


“Tracy’s brother-in-law, he was meant to be Father Christmas? I’m afraid he can’t make it because of the snow.”  


“Oh.”  


Oh, that was a fucker. He had made a point of telling everyone at the last Tiny Tots session that they would have a Father Christmas. He had even made a poster.  


Loki wrapped the phone call up quickly, so he was free to quietly freak out.  


This was fine, he could handle this. He could give the presents out. Assuming that it wasn’t busy. Also assuming that one of the kids didn’t ask where Father Christmas was, because then they would all be asking. Oh god, what if they started crying?  


At that point Loki remembered that he had been halfway through texting Thor. He had better finish that off before Thor thought he was being ignored.  


Loki went to send ‘Fine’ as the whole text but then he started typing and couldn’t stop.  


‘Fine! Except that Santa’s cancelled for Tiny Tots so I’m going to have to deal with a load of disappointed kids and pissed off parents!’  


He sent it a microsecond before he realised that it wasn’t a great idea to barrage his new boyfriend with all his work-related anxiety. To smooth things over a bit he sent a second text.  


‘Are you free this afternoon? It’d be really nice to see you  xxx’  


The poor guy was going to get whiplash at this rate.  


Oh well, there was nothing that he could do about it now. He put his phone back in his pocket and went to break the news to Marjorie. 

Despite Marjorie’s many attempts to reassure him, Loki spent the next half an hour fretting about the impending disaster. By the time 1:30 came around and no one had turned up for Tiny Tots, Loki felt stupid for working himself up into a state.  


Loki leaned against the wall in the Children’s area. He looked out on a semicircle of tiny chairs, all empty. On the floor to his right sat the sack of presents that he had bought.  


He told himself that it was for the best that no one had turned up: there was no Santa, the weather was terrible and there was no telling if the library was going to stay quiet enough for Loki to even help with Tiny Tots. As for the presents, he would just have to hand them out in the coming weeks whenever someone came in with a young child. Still, it would have been nice…  


Loki heard the door open for the first time in at least an hour. A solitary attendee for Tiny Tots, perhaps? One would be better than nothing. He rushed around the corner.  


There, on the other side of the counter, was Father Christmas. He was huge and handsome - from what little Loki could see of his face - and wearing some very familiar glasses.  


“Alan? I thought you couldn’t…” Loki realised who was actually in the suit before he finished his sentence.  


Thor pulled down his fake beard, his face underneath was adorably confused. “What? No, it’s me. Who’s Alan?”  


It took Loki a second to put two and two together: he had text Thor saying that he did not have a Santa for Tiny Tots and the gorgeous, ridiculously sweet creature had come to his rescue. Loki was gambolling over the counter and into Thor’s arms before he even realised what he was doing.  


Thor’s hug, as ever, was just the right side of suffocating. He pulled back to plant a quick kiss on Loki’s forehead.  


“So, where are the kids? I’m not early, am I?”  


Loki cringed at having to pour water on Thor’s romantic gesture.  


“No one turned up.” He braced himself to have to see Thor’s face fall.  


“Oh.” Thor looked himself over. “I’m glad I didn’t walk here, at least.”  


“Why do you even have a Santa outfit?”  


“Well…”  


He was interrupted by the door opening behind them.  


Debbie, one of the women from the local childminders burst through with a couple of toddlers in a double buggy.  


“Look kids,” She gushed “Father Christmas!”  


The kids showed zero recognition, but they were pretty little.  


“Gemma and Shanice are on their way as well; they’re bringing some older ones.” Debbie called over her shoulder as she pushed the double pushchair round to the children’s section.  


Loki turned back to a very giddy Thor. “Looks like you’re on.”  


“I know!” He pulled his glasses off. “Look after these, will you?”  


“Can you even see without them?” Loki took them and placed them delicately in his pocket.  


Thor stumbled back, his eyes darting around the room. “Who said that?”  


He met Loki’s eyeroll with a wink and went to go do his thing.  


Loki turned away to hide what was undoubtedly a very gushy facial expression. He caught sight of Gemma and Shanice on their way in and went to hold the door for them.  


In total, six kids got to watch Santa!Thor try to squeeze himself into a tiny plastic chair, excitedly hand out presents and blush and fumble his words whenever one of the childminders batted their eyelashes at him.  


Loki did his best to watch whenever he got a spare moment. Every time he did, he felt his heart get bigger and bigger until it was fit to burst like the Grinch’s at the end of the cartoon.  


Finally, all the presents had been given out and it was time for Christmas songs. Marjorie took over for this, allowing Thor to slip into the back office.  


Loki glanced around to make sure no one needed him and then followed Thor.  


He entered the room just as Thor was pulling off his jacket to reveal a very snug white t-shirt. He had already lost the hat and beard. It made for a very pleasant view.  


The view got even better as Thor stalked over to him and pressed him against the office door. Thor nudged Loki’s nose with his own before kissing him.  


In the middle of the very promising kiss, Loki felt Thor’s hand slip into his trouser pocket. That was also very promising until he realised that Thor was simply retrieving his glasses.  


He stepped back from Loki to put them on. He made a face, looking Loki up and down.  


“Oh, it’s you; I thought it was that Shanice girl.”  


Loki fought back a smirk. He shrugged. “I thought you were Father Christmas, so we’re both disappointed.”  


Thor took hold of Loki’s arm and pulled him to him. “I guess we’ll have to make do with each other.” He pressed his lips to Loki’s neck as he slid his hands down to cup his backside.  


Loki let that go on for a few seconds before he had to stop it. “Thor, as nice as this is, A: I’m still at work and B: no more spooky peep shows.”  


Thor pouted as he let him go. “When do you finish?”  


“Twenty minutes. What do you wanna do while you wait?”  


“I could help out? Maybe show people how to use the self-service machine?”  


Loki had to fight the urge to drop to his knees.  


“No, we don’t want any of the kids to see you and figure out that you’re not the real deal.”  


“Ok, I’ll be good.” Thor gave Loki a smile that was nearly impossible to turn away from. Luckily, he was a professional.  


The last twenty minutes dragged like crazy. Loki managed to usher the stragglers out with nearly ten minutes to spare but he couldn’t lock up early just in case someone came in.  


He went round turning everything off; he changed the date stamps ready for when he would be back after Christmas; finally, it was closing time and he was able to lock and bolt the doors.  


Thor must have been keeping an eye on the time because he came out of the office just as Loki finished locking up. For whatever reason, he had the Santa hat on again. He approached Loki in a strangely coy manner, not quite meeting his eyes.  


Loki started to worry. “What’s with the hat, Thor?”  


Thor finally looked at him. “Have you ever seen An Officer and A Gentleman?”  


“No, but, I’m aware of it?”  


Thor shrugged. “Good enough.”  


He scooped Loki up into his arms.  


It took Loki a second to understand. Then he plucked the hat from Thor’s head and placed it on his own.  


“So, where are you taking me?”  


“My place.”  


“I see, and what’s at your place?”  


“Hot chocolate and scrabble.”  


Loki snorted. “Of course.” He tightened his arms around Thor’s neck. “Go on, then, take me there.”  


Thor paused on the way out to turn and shout, “Merry Christmas!” into the empty library.  


Loki rolled his eyes. “I don’t think ghosts have Christmas, Thor.”  


“Well, you say that but I have some theories.” He went on to detail said theories for the entire walk out of the library to his car.


	2. Hot Chocolate & Scrabble & Filth (oh, my)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki head back to Thor's place for some sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of smut as well as some more fluff. 
> 
> Please heed the updated tags and rating. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki had not been to Thor’s place yet. He was surprised when they pulled up in front of a bungalow.

“Inherited from my dad,” Thor explained. “He couldn’t do stairs at all the last few years. He was already in his fifties by the time I was born – a lot older than my mom. He had this pure white hair and beard for as long as I can remember; I freaked myself out a bit when I put my Santa suit on and looked in the mirror.” 

By the end it seemed like Thor was not so much talking to Loki as reminiscing aloud. It was obviously one of those happy-sad memories, so Loki gave him a minute before trying to lighten the mood. 

“I hope you realise you’re carrying me from the car into the house.” 

That earned him a grin. “Bit early for carrying you over the threshold, isn’t it?” 

For once, Loki had no response. Instead, he put on his haughtiest expression and got out of the car. He could hear Thor chuckling. Loki would get his own back on him soon enough. 

When Thor finally unlocked the front door, he put his hand out to stop Loki entering before him. Then he made to pick him up again. Loki batted his hands away and entered the house. He heard that same bloody chuckle behind him. 

The door opened into the kitchen. Loki realised it must actually have been the back door. He searched his mind desperately for a backdoor joke – anything that would make Thor blush and restore a little balance. In the end, he could not come up with anything that was not woefully beneath him. He sulked the whole time Thor made them hot chocolate. 

At least the chocolate was good enough to cheer him up. As he sipped his drink, it occurred to Loki that neither of them had said anything for a while. He caught Thor’s eye but Thor immediately looked away. He wasn’t annoyed with him, was he? Had Thor taken Loki’s (mostly) pretend sulking too seriously? Should Loki have been more complimentary upon seeing Thor’s place for the first time? 

Oh, hang on… Thor had brought Loki back to his place. The tension he was picking up on him was the good type of tension, wasn’t it? To test that theory out, Loki caught Thor’s eye again and winked. Thor attempted to stuff his whole face into his mug. Yes, this was the good type of tension all right. Loki was in for a fun Christmas Eve Eve. 

He slipped past Thor into the living room. It was pretty sparse: a couple of sofas that had seen better days; some family photos dotted around; a coffee table in the middle of the room. Loki got the impression that Thor had not really changed anything from when this place had been his father’s. This was probably one of those happy-sad things that Loki should not really get Thor started on. Instead, he sat down on one sofa to look at the scrabble board on the coffee table. 

“How come scrabble’s already set up?” 

Thor set his mug down on the kitchen counter and joined Loki in the living room. 

“Oh, I was playing with myself earlier when we were texting.” 

There was a beat where they both just stared at each other. Loki could actually see the moment when Thor realised what he had just said. It was like watching it in slow motion: Thor’s face went from confusion to realisation to dawning horror, finally it settled on turning the same colour it had when Sif had held up that notepad on Halloween. He turned in one direction, then the other, then ran off through a door muttering something about ‘freshening up’. 

Loki settled down in his seat and tried to stop laughing long enough to finish the hot chocolate. 

Ten minutes later, it occurred to Loki that Thor had been rather a long time in the bathroom. Surely, he hadn’t been that embarrassed? 

He got up and went into the hallway. From the sound of it, Thor was having a shower. Apparently, that’s what ‘freshen up’ meant to Thor; Loki would’ve just splashed some water on his face. He turned to go back into the living room but stopped when he saw that the door to Thor’s bedroom was wide open. 

A peak wouldn’t hurt, would it? After all, they were likely to end up in this room at some point this evening. 

He did not turn the light on, doing so would have crossed the line from having a casual glance to actually snooping. 

Despite the relative darkness, it was clear that the room had been decorated more recently than the rest of the house. That made sense, bedrooms were more personal, weren’t they? Loki ventured further in to look at the bed: brand new from the looks of it. Did that mean that Thor had only recently inherited the house? Was he still grieving? Oh, that was a sad thought. 

A second thought came unbidden from a stupider part of Loki’s mind: was Thor’s dad’s ghost here? 

As soon as that thought occurred to him, the bedroom door slammed shut. 

_Oh god, not again!_

__Loki turned slowly. He could make out a figure by the door. It was tall and imposing with a… was that a white sheet? The figure raised its arm and turned on the light._ _

__Thor stood there, his hair wet and a towel around his waist._ _

___Oh. Of course._ _ _

___“How come you had a shower?” The question slipped out a second before Loki realised that he should be explaining himself. “I’m in your room because…”_ _ _

___Thor raised an eyebrow._ _ _

___Loki found that he could not come up with a good lie on the spot._ _ _

___“I got bored, so I thought I’d look around. Plus, I thought we’d end up here eventually.”_ _ _

___Thor snorted. “Well, that was where I hoped the evening was going.” He began to cross the room._ _ _

___“Is that why you had a shower?”___

___Thor’s confident stride faltered._ _ _

___“Well… the Santa suit didn’t smell great. Then it started to look like we were probably gonna… you know so I thought I should get cleaned up first and I should do it now rather than waiting until we were about to… and interrupting the, erm, sexy times. Please stop smirking now.”_ _ _

___Loki did not stop smirking. He did, however, close the distance between them so that he could plant a kiss on his ridiculously awkward boyfriend. Thor’s arms slipped around his waist. He was still damp enough from the shower that he was soaking Loki’s jumper. Loki couldn’t bring himself to care._ _ _

___“Thor, do you have trouble talking about – what was the phrase – sexy times?”_ _ _

___Thor blushed and looked away. “I’ve never found it easy to ask for what I want.”_ _ _

___Loki placed a hand on Thor’s cheek, turning his face until their eyes met. “That’s something we can work on together. In the meantime, I’m sure you can show me what you want.”_ _ _

___Thor’s hands slipped up the back of Loki’s jumper as he leant in to kiss him. Then the right one slipped round to the front and up to thumb at a nipple._ _ _

___“You’re stretching it out.” Loki was unable to keep himself from muttering, earning himself a laugh from Thor. Soaking it was one thing, but that was a bridge too far._ _ _

___Thor took a step back and peeled Loki’s jumper off, tossing it on the floor._ _ _

___“Was that ok, or do you need me to hang it up and have it steam cleaned afterwards?”_ _ _

___“Are you trying to talk yourself out of getting laid?”_ _ _

___Thor’s answer came in the form of a series of kisses. They started just below Loki’s ear, then down the side of his neck and all along his collar bone. Loki was too overwhelmed to even notice as his belt was ripped off and his flies undone. Thor could multitask like a pro._ _ _

___Thor dropped to his knees, pulling down Loki’s trousers and boxers as he went. He laid gentle kisses on Loki’s hipbone and the top of his thigh. Then he took Loki’s semi-hard cock into his mouth._ _ _

___Loki gripped Thor’s shoulders – they had done this a handful of times and Loki had learned very quickly that he should always brace himself. Thor’s boundless energy often meant that he did just about everything at 110%. He was no different when it came to blow jobs; sucking so hard that Loki was genuinely concerned one of them was going to rupture something._ _ _

___Today turned out to be different. Thor was gentle: swirls of his tongue designed to tease rather than a relentless motion meant to rip Loki’s orgasm from him. In fact, Thor stopped not long after he’d got Loki fully hard._ _ _

___When Thor stood up, Loki took the chance to step out of the mess of clothes pooling at his feet. He wanted to touch Thor, maybe kiss him again, but he was letting Thor lead today._ _ _

___Thor removed his towel – always a welcome sight – and began to fold it neatly. Loki had a dig about Thor being the one who was fastidious about clothes on the tip of his tongue, but it crumbled when Thor laid the towel on the bed and began to crawl onto it._ _ _

___Thor paused – both hands and one knee on the bed – and peered over his shoulder at Loki. The look he gave him had Loki’s stomach clenching and his balls tightening. The effect must have been visible, as Thor gave a very satisfied smile before lying down on his stomach._ _ _

___Then he stretched out one (very) long arm and pulled open a drawer in his bedside cabinet._ _ _

___Loki took the hint and fetched lube and a condom from the drawer. Then he took a moment to admire the sight of Thor on the bed. It always amazed Loki just how much space Thor took up. The bed was king size but Thor – all four long limbs spread out in different directions – made it appear tiny. He was such an enormous, powerful man and yet…_ _ _

___And yet he now lifted his head to look at Loki, worried by his hesitation. It was remarkable how such a demi god could be so insecure, so vulnerable._ _ _

___“Loki? Do you not want…”_ _ _

___Loki shushed him. He bent to place a kiss on his forehead. “I just needed a second; you don’t know what you do to me.”_ _ _

___Thor flushed and hid his face in his pillow. There was a muffled “Cheesy…” in there somewhere._ _ _

___“You love it.” Loki whispered in his ear._ _ _

___He clambered onto the bed and settled between Thor’s legs. Loki paused then: there was a whole lot of Thor stretched out in front of him and he was a little unsure of where to start. He did, however, know that he wanted to see at least part of Thor’s face. He balanced on his hands as he leant over Thor. He placed a gentle kiss on his nape._ _ _

___“I want to kiss you.”_ _ _

___“You just did.” Came the muffled response but then Thor was turning his head to the side to allow Loki access to his mouth._ _ _

___Loki fisted a hand in Thor’s hair to hold him in place as he kissed him. When he was finished he held Thor’s gaze._ _ _

___“Can you stay like this?”_ _ _

___“’spose.”_ _ _

___Thor folded his arms beneath his head and settled down against them._ _ _

___Loki trailed kisses down his spine until he reached Thor’s tailbone. He spread Thor’s cheeks open with his hands, then looked up to Thor’s face for some kind of reaction. Thor’s eyes were closed, his expression blissful. He could very well have been asleep._ _ _

___Loki rubbed his thumb over Thor’s hole, causing a full-body shiver. Pleased with that effect, Loki lowered his head and darted his tongue out. Thor gasped above him. Loki kept his mouth pressed against Thor as he fumbled blindly for the lube. Once retrieved, he pulled away only long enough to slip one wet finger inside his boyfriend. He lathed his tongue all around where Thor’s hole had closed on his finger. Then he sucked at the skin right above his own knuckle. Thor was really moaning now, pushing back against Loki’s face._ _ _

___Loki propped himself up on his elbows before pushing another finger inside Thor. Thor thrust down in an attempt to drive it in further._ _ _

___A few minutes later Thor had pulled his knees under himself and was fucking himself on three of Loki’s fingers._ _ _

___Loki was painfully hard but was refusing to do anything about it. This was about helping Thor and he was going to have him actually ask for what he wanted._ _ _

___He was nearly there, judging by the way he panted Loki’s name every few seconds._ _ _

___Finally, there was a “Loki, please…”_ _ _

___Loki eased his fingers out. He spoke mostly to cover his fumbling with the condom._ _ _

___“Tell me what you want, Thor.”_ _ _

___Thor opened his eyes and met Loki’s gaze. He bit his lip worryingly hard._ _ _

___“Fuck me, Loki.”_ _ _

___Loki nearly came right there and then._ _ _

___He struggled to compose himself as he rolled the condom on. He had just about got himself under control by the time he slid into Thor._ _ _

___The two of them groaned in harmony._ _ _

___Loki rested against Thor’s back, letting him take most of his weight. Thor had his face pressed into the pillow again so Loki nuzzled the side of his neck as he slowly began to pump his hips._ _ _

___The whine that escaped Loki’s throat would have been embarrassing were Thor not equally undone beneath him._ _ _

___Thor was tight and warm and moaning deliciously and Loki was not going to last long at this rate._ _ _

___He gripped Thor’s biceps and sped up, thrusting into that good, wet heat over and over._ _ _

___A minute later and Thor began to fidget beneath him. Loki slowed his movements._ _ _

___“Are you ok? What do you need?”_ _ _

___“Up!”_ _ _

___Loki pushed himself up to sit on his haunches, sliding out as he went._ _ _

___Thor then had room to get onto all fours. He turned to give Loki that same look from before – the one that had almost finished him off._ _ _

___Loki got onto his knees and lined himself up. He took hold of Thor’s hips._ _ _

___Thor shook his head. “Touch me while you’re doing it. Make me come.” There was a demanding edge to Thor’s voice – he had come on in leaps and bounds in the last thirty minutes._ _ _

___As Loki entered him again he snaked his arm around to take Thor’s cock in hand. He had to take it slow at first to adjust to the new rhythm: stripping Thor’s cock as he thrust in and out of him._ _ _

___Thor took over, pushing back onto Loki’s cock, then thrusting up into his hand. He built up a frantic pace – as energetic in this as he was in everything else._ _ _

___He thrust back one final time, going down onto his elbows and smushing his face into the pillows. His cock twitched in Loki’s hand as he clenched down hard on Loki’s cock. That was enough to finish Loki and the two of them collapsed on the bed._ _ _

___Once he had got his breath back, Loki pulled out gently and padded naked into Thor’s bathroom. He disposed of the condom; splashed some water on his face and helped himself to some mouthwash._ _ _

___He returned to find Thor in exact same position that he had left him. For a moment, he thought he was asleep but then he cracked open one eye and said “Cold... get back on top of me.”_ _ _

___Loki rolled his eyes. He pushed on Thor’s hip until he lifted it enough for Loki to grab the towel and start cleaning him off. Thor grumbled in complaint._ _ _

___“Now, Thor, we’re gonna get cleaned up and get under the blankets like nice, civilised people.”_ _ _

___Thor continued to grumble as Loki dropped the towel on the floor and manoeuvred him under the covers. Loki got in and pulled Thor against him, his chest to Thor’s back._ _ _

___Thor whined. “Don’t wanna be little spoon.”_ _ _

___Loki let out a dramatic sigh as he moved to allow Thor to roll onto his back. He still settled into the crook that Thor left for him, resting his head on Thor’s chest._ _ _

___“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”_ _ _

___“'m big and tough. Kiss me?”_ _ _

___Loki lifted himself up enough for a quick peck on the lips before settling back down._ _ _

___Thor finally opened his eyes properly. “Did you use my mouthwash?”_ _ _

___“Yeah, I assumed that was ok. I thought it was for the best, seeing as my tongue was just…” Loki made a vague hand gesture._ _ _

___Thor shuffled so that they were facing each other. “Just what? Loki, do you have trouble talking about sexy times?”_ _ _

___“Ugh!” Loki thumped his head down on Thor’s shoulder. “I’m going to sleep now.”_ _ _

___Thor chuckled silently – Loki could feel his torso shaking as he did so. Then he cuddled in closer and finally rested._ _ _

___*_ _ _

___It was dark when Loki awoke. It was dark so often at this time of year that it was no indication of what time it was. He peeled himself from Thor to look at the clock on the bedside cabinet. It was eight in the morning._ _ _

___What time had they finally gone to sleep? They had napped for a while before getting up for food; then there had been some more sexy times (damn Thor for inserting that phrase into Loki’s vocabulary); the only thing they had not got round to last night was a game of scrabble._ _ _

___Loki supposed they had eventually slept long enough that he should really get up now. He knew how much it was going to suck to get out of such a comfy, warm bed but he talked himself into it with the promise of more hot chocolate._ _ _

___Ten minutes later, his hands were warming nicely round a hot cup and he was wondering if he should wake Thor. It would be less boring than wondering round on his own, but he doubted that Thor would thank him for it._ _ _

___Thor got up as Loki was still deciding. He heard him go straight to the bathroom. At the same time, his eyes alighted on the scrabble board that was still set up on the table._ _ _

___He had a very wicked idea._ _ _

___At first, he planned to set the message up like a proper game of scrabble with all the words linking together but he decided that was too much effort for this time of morning. Instead, he spelt out the words ‘Thanks for the show’ entirely separate from each other._ _ _

___He ran into the kitchen when he heard the bathroom door open. He peeped through the doorway to see Thor enter the room, sleepily rubbing at his eye. He held his breath as Thor noticed the scrabble board and peered down at it. He saw Thor frown and then make his way to the kitchen. Loki dashed over to the window to pretend to watch the snow._ _ _

___Warm arms enveloped him from behind and Thor’s soft lips found the side of his neck._ _ _

___“Morning.”_ _ _

___Loki tried to play it cool but just couldn’t. “Did you notice anything odd about the scrabble board.”_ _ _

___“Hmm? Oh, I saw there was something on it but I don’t have my glasses on.”_ _ _

___“What?” Loki span around so quickly that it made Thor stumble back. “Go get them.”_ _ _

___Thor held up his hands and left the room._ _ _

___Loki, in more of a sulk than he knew was reasonable, plopped himself down on the sofa in the living room and picked his hot chocolate up from the table._ _ _

___Thor entered - glasses now on - and peered down at the scrabble board._ _ _

___“Oh, that’s quite funny.”_ _ _

___Loki pouted. “It would have been funny if you’d seen it the first time.”_ _ _

___Thor sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. “I’m sorry I was too smart to fall for your prank, Loki.”_ _ _

___“You weren’t too smart, you just couldn’t see it!”_ _ _

___Thor pulled him closer, an infuriating smirk on his face. “You wanna play a game of scrabble?”_ _ _

___Loki scowled at him. Thor’s smirk got wider._ _ _

___“Stay for Christmas?” His eyes were wide and the smirk had been replaced with a hopeful expression._ _ _

___“I’ll think about it.” Loki brought the mug up to his face to hide how much he was smiling._ _ _


End file.
